In 12 long years
by blueflamefirephoenix
Summary: Kagome has tuberculosis, and Inuyasha doesn't know it. The only one who knows is Kaede. Will Kaede tell Inuyasha and try to find a cure or will Kagome die in 12 days


ï ï ï ï ïï¯ï²ï¤ï³ï ïï©ï´ï¨ï¯âï´ï ïï²ï¥ï¡ï´ï¨  
  
AU: She has only 12 days to live, but nobody knows it. She hides it, and says it's nothing. When he finds out it might be to late. Not even the sword can save her fate. How did she decide to live her last days of her life?  
  
[No I do not own inuyasha, rimoko does, and yes I wish I did, but as I can see I'm not good enough.]  
  
Inuyasha: Who are we talking about? Rin and my brother, or me and Kagome... Kagome: You and me; you idiot. Sheesh. Shippo: I want to hear the story... I haven't heard this one yet. Miroku: Yes. This is a tale I would indeed like to hear Sango: Well maybe we could if all of you would just shut up! D.O.T.L: Okay. I'll start now that everyone has calmed down.  
  
"Kagome, you idiot! You could've gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking?!" Inuyasha growled. He paced back and forth, waiting and waiting until Kaede came into the room. "Inuyasha you must keep quite. You will wake Sango and Miroku, along with their son. Now stop barking." She went back into the room, and Inuyasha sat down. He continually played with his fingers. Kagome had ran in front of him, right when Kikyo had tried to kill him, and now Kaede was taking care of her. He couldn't sit any longer. He walked to the door, to Kagome hitting Kaede's hand away. "I said I was fine. You know nothing about this disease. It's not what you think, and I'm not letting Inuyasha know. He'll just get even more worried, about me, and everyone else." Kaede put a hand on her forehead. "Child your running a tempt. Now you must rest." Kagome gave Kaede the cold stare she gave Inuyasha once. "I don't need to sleep! I have to see if Inuyasha's all right! Now leave me the hell alone!" Kagome tried to sit up, but her arm fell through. And she landed on the pillow breathing hard. Inuyasha went back into the room he was in away from the door. Kaede came walking out to see Inuyasha look at her with shock. "Kaede what was Kagome talking about when she said disease? Tell me..." Kaede looked to the fire in the small sheltered hut. The fire danced on the walls, and Kaede poked the fire.  
  
"Inuyasha... I feared Kagome's life when my sister shot at you. You are a demon correct?" He nodded not wanting to interrupt. "Well I think there might have been a poison of some kind on the arrowhead. This poison made for demons, causing humans to catch Tuberculosis. It's a terrible disease. You died from not enough blood, and your heart stops. It can be peaceful, but it also hurts terribly. It can be passed too, only sexually though. Inuyasha I fear Kagome has tuberculosis." Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "You mean to tell me... Kagome's going to die." Inuyasha asked worry in his tone. Fire bounced on the old woman's face. "Inuyasha, you have not been listening well. I said that I fear she might have it. Not that she does have it." Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists. "Old woman. Then why did you pester her about it?! She told you that she didn't have it didn't she? Baka! Trust her for once." He got himself up and went into the room Kagome was supposed to be in.  
"I... Inuyasha? Kagome asked opening her eyes. He leaned over her, and moved away some of the drenched hair from her face. "Kagome you are going to get yourself killed this way. Why did Kaede ask you about tuberculosis?" He asked her seeing her smile fade. "Inuyasha, not you too." He smiled. " No not me either. Just answer me." Kagome took his hand in her's and rubbed it against her face. "She did because she saw me coughing up blood. It was nothing though. Okay? There's nothing wrong with me. Okay?" She kissed the inside of his palm. He still wasn't convinced she was telling him the truth. "Kagome you don't mind if I spend the night with Kikyo do you?" He asked seeing if you would react. Her smile went as quick as it had come. " Inuyasha... I think it's better that you do. I need to be alone." Kagome sat up. Her yukata fell down a little showing a disease type looking scar near her chest. Kagome quickly pulled it up. "Well Inuyasha are you gonna go or what?" Kagome said rushing him to go. He looked sad when he knew that Kaede was wrong, but he felt she was right.  
  
Kagome lied there in the darkness; she continued to cough. Her chest felt pain worse then any other, and it was hard to breathe. She was drenched in her own sweat, and she hadn't eaten since the battle with Kikyo, which was three days ago. She just wasn't hungry. "Inuyasha... help me... please. I wish someone could get rid of this pain. AH! Inuyasha help... please..." Kagome fell unconscious. Kaede went into the hut with warm water in a bucket, and opened the door to Kagome's room. The bucket dropped, and Kaede went to her side. "Shit! Miroku!!!!!" Kaede called. Blood leaked from Kagome's mouth, and her face was pale, like in death. Miroku and Sango ran into the room. Kaede had been right. Kagome had tuberculosis; also known as TB.  
  
Inuyasha was walking back towards the village, when he saw his brother, praying at a grave. Never had he seen his brother do this, and who was it that he cared enough to pray for. Then Inuyasha tears running down the side of his cheeks, and the kids beside him were his own. Inuyasha was beside his brother, and he looked at the words engraved on the stone. ïï¥ï³ï´ï ïï®ï ïï¥ï¡ï£ï¥ï ïâï²ï ïï¯ï¶ï©ï®ï§ï ïï©ï®ï® Inuyasha knew why his brother was praying. His wife was dead, but how? "Little brother... she died of tuberculosis; the disease of the damned. Word is, your little trainer...Kagome has it. 


End file.
